


The Eternal Strife

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oviposition, Sex, Tentacle Sex, and more - Freeform, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The World has had a true force be its guiding factor and even savior. The God's Hand Coven has been paving the way forward of Earth's existence ever since it's initial birth. The Coven was blessed, even revered, as the only power in all the world. Nowadays...Humans and Humanoid kind have stopped worshiping the The God's Hand Coven, and this has angered them. The World is cursed with an Eternal Hunt, where the daylight hours are safe, but the twilight hours are hell. The world had evolved, managing to survive even with the hardships that come, but so have the beasts...The sword of The God's Hand Coven, the Grand Hunter, has been passed down, and with the era of a new Grand Hunter...What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**And here we have it everyone! We are entering another reality fiction story. I do have to thank my friend, who has been named Brandon in a few stories, for letting me use his idea and modify it to my own liking. His story was a dark fantasy setting living in an eternal night and fighting the fear and monsters of mythological beasts, but his was dark fantasy, with elves, dwarves, ogres, all the sorts. He scrapped the idea, but I asked, and here we have it, a reality fiction with a similar tie! Anyways, we shall start off in Ireland, from the teaser standpoint hehe.**

 

Flying in style, with Dracula and Alyx in Dracula’s brand new SR-71 Blackbird, Alyx is busy doing her nails as she sits next to Dracula. She says “So, we’re headin’ off to Dublin to meet a couple of Fathers. Maybe we’ll see some elves and dwarves...Eh who am I kidding, we’re gonna see some dwarves having a merry time. Still can’t believe our omniscient friends, The God’s Hand Coven have blessed the world with elves, ogres, dwarves, and everything else from looking into another timeline. I’m still laughing at the fact they made mythological beasts and beings from fucking Dungeons and Dragons exist, ain’t that funny Dracy? Dracy?” as she looked to Dracula, who was snoring.

 

Alyx sighed “Oh piss off you cunt.” as Dracula wakes up, “WHO CALLED ME A CUNT?!?” as Alyx laughed loudly. She pulled out her phone and looked at the coordinates. She said “Time to get serious Dracy. Father O’Kelly and Father O’Brien are expecting us, the figureheads of The God’s Hand Coven, to handle these werebeasts. Also...If we find a leprechaun...We’re blowing its brain outs...After capturing it for his pot of gold.” as Dracy smiles. He replies “Gotta have some fun while out on the job, anyways, shall we make a spectacular entrance?” and before Alyx could even respond, Dracula goes for a sudden nose dive into the ground, in the 35 million dollar spy jet.

 

In moments, standing peacefully near a pub, Father O’Brien and Father O’Kelly, one being a heavy set man with a beard, and the other being a clean shaven dwarf, are sharing a pint, waiting for Dracula and Alyx. What was good for Dracula, was the fact that it was a cloudy day, but the silence was quickly broken by loud hysterical laughing, muffled by the sound of a jet crashing into a waterway. What came next was an explosion, as Dracula appeared in a swarm of bats before Father O’Brien and Father O’Kelly. He said, with a respectable bow, “I am Count Dracula of Wallachia, royal member of The God’s Hand Coven, at your service.” as Father O’Brien, the dwarf, stood up. 

 

Before Father O’Brien could say anything, Alyx screamed out “WATCH OUT BELOW!” as she belly flopped right into the ground, leaving a crater, next to Dracula. Alyx slowly got up like nothing happened and patted some dirt off of her red leather and chainmail armor, covered by her trench coat and huntress hood. She pulled her hood down and said “I am Grand Huntress Alyxandrys Abyssian, but Alyx is fine. Father O’Brien, a pleasure to meet you. Apologies for my partner’s entrance.” as Father O’Brien shook his hands. He said “Not a big deal lass, glad to know we gotta’ trusty member. Mister Anderson already briefed ya’ I hope?” as Alyx nods. Dracula says softly “So that’s how you say your name…” as she kicked Dracula hard in the knee, breaking it.

 

Father O’Kelly came up and said “Alright lad and lassie, we’re gonna be simple. Five miles north is a werewolf pack and I think a Hellhound. Go settle them and yer free. We already paid for the time it takes for you two.” as Alyx and Dracula nodded. Dracula turned into a swarm of bats as Alyx stretched her legs and began to sprint at max speed, running well above one hundred miles per hour, as she is rolling and flipping and leaping off of walls and lamp posts and everything. Dracula simply flies after her, being right on top of her, as they arrive at the area, being a small shack. 

 

Once Dracula reforms and Alyx firmly stomps into the ground, they both look at the shack, as a leprechaun hops out, “TOP OF THE---” as both Dracula and Alyx pull out Jekyll and Hyde and riddle the poor leprechaun with bullets. As the bullets flew, the most profound and loudest curse words were heard from the leprechaun, as it laid on the ground dead. What was shocking, other than the fact Dracula picked him up and had a pot of gold appear at his feet, was that the leprechaun was bleeding Lucky Charms. Alyx said “Huh, who would’ve that leprechauns would bleed Lucky Charms.” as Alyx took a coin and bit it, seeing that it was legitimate gold...In which she slipped into a pouch.

 

Alyx loaded a new magazine into Hyde, despite being an Astral Anomaly Weapon, and not needing a magazine, just doing it for show. Alyx then sheathed it and pulled out her scythe, with rotted wood and a ebon blade, that was heavily serrated. Dracula said “WHOA WHOA WHOA! The scythe?!?! Come on Alyx, you only pull that out for serious fights. What are you even doing?!?” as Alyx held her scythe firmly. She said “Well you twindle-dick fuck nugget. I want to expose whatever is in there. Then I’m switching to my hands. God, I can fight how I want!” as she takes Hyde and shoots Dracula in the head. “You always did give me a splitting headache.” she says with a laugh, as she watches the blood reform Dracula’s head.

 

He said “I rate that pun 7/10. Anyways, just destroy the damn shack.” as he grumbles, ashamed he didn’t get the first headshot. Alyx holds her scythe tightly, lowering her stance as she has the arc of the scythe facing upwards, with herself nearly on the ground. With one swift motion, she cleaved down the shack and the surrounding area around it. Alyx then twirls her scythe around and sheaths it on her back, cracking her knuckles too. Dracula just said “Note to self...Ask how good your fisting game is in bed.” as they both crack up laughing. With them finishing their laughing fit, they see a door going downwards, as Alyx looks at it.

 

She says “I’ve seen this shit before, they’re waiting for us down beneath the door, I have an idea.” as she goes through her bags and grabs a massive white vial with a fuse and something glowing white inside. Alyx says “Let’s see...Thirty second fuse, magic liquid holy fire, and a fuck-ton of thermite. I’m thinking this should be enough.” as she mixes everything together quickly and skillfully. Once everything was set, she pulled out her lighter and lit the fuse. She said “Dracula, if you don’t mind.” as Dracula opened the door and Alyx threw the bomb into pit and put the scythe between the handles. Alyx pulled out her phone and began playing a game on the phone, as she saw the door trying to be pushed open by the werebeasts inside. 

 

Dracula walked up to Alyx and peeked over her shoulder, seeing that Alyx was playing some sort of tower defense game. He said, “So, how long---” as Dracula was interrupted by the large explosion of pure white and yellow holy fire. He said “Nevermind.” and watched the flaming pieces of fur and arms and legs come raining down. Alyx kept playing her game, not minding any of it, as she heard thudding movement, something big. She smiled and said “I got this Dracy, you take your pot of gold and head back to base. And take some gold to hire one of the Prostitute Harlequins while you’re at it.” as Dracula doesn’t even stay for a second and runs off.

 

Alyx turned her head to the door where a massive twenty foot tall beast of lizard and man combined roared loudly. She smiled and said “A motherfuckin’ Dremlok. Fuck the hell yes.” as she cracks her knuckles. The Dremlok charges directly at her, tearing up the ground around her as she takes her stance and waits for the Dremlok to do it’s psychic fake out. She watched as the psychic fake out came and dispersed before her. Alyx gave a quick roundhouse kick to the immediate right of her, caving the skull of the Dremlok in with one solid kick. She watched as the giant lizard rolled away and tumbled into a nearby building. Alyx smirked as she walked up to the Dremlok and gave it one quick punch to the cranium, ending it swiftly. 

 

Pulling out some holy fire, she coats the body and says a quick prayer, wishing the beast to the afterlife. Just as she was about to head off, her eyes glowed a soft green, as she looked to the southwest. She leapt up into the air and put her hood on, and covered her mouth with another crimson mask, having just her eyes covered by the glow. Coming across a small village, where a collective group of easily two hundred, was mourning the loss. Alyx came drifting down slow, invisible to the naked eye and hearing the prayers. She heard the priest say “In this dark solemn time, we mourn the death of our lead hunter Finn McMurphy. He was a fighter, a drunkard, a fool, and according to his wife, a damn good lover. He defended anyone he could. Everyone had a goal to live. May the embodiment of all hunters, The Grand Hunter, bless his soul to join the spirits of Fallen Hunters in the Eternal Hunting Grounds. Amen.” as everyone followed through.

 

Alyx leapt up silently, revealing herself to the world, and gently dropping down onto the open coffin of Finn. She said, in a distorted voice, “I will take it from her Father.” as everyone was shocked to see The Grand Hunter, being a woman, but knowing the title was genderless anyways. Alyx said “In the spirit of the Hunt, many fall, many strive. Souls lost are Souls forgiven. As my ranking and sworn duty as The Grand Huntress, to grant pardon and give this Soul the hunt he truly deserves. May his spirit live on, with the many Grand Hunters and Huntresses before me and all my future Hunter and Huntress Succesors!” as with that, a streak of green lightning struck Finn, as everyone saw his Soul get pulled up into the Eternal Hunting Grounds.

 

When everyone looked to thank The Grand Huntress, she had vanished, and was sitting on a rooftop, invisible to the naked eye once more. Dracula was even next to her, sucking the blood of the Harlequin who’s service he bought. He said “Wow...I don’t think I’ve ever seen that side of you Alyx...That was...Just something.” as Dracula had genuine care and shock in his tone. Alyx said “It’s because I am the Grant Huntress. I hunt the abnormal, the normal, the paranormal, everything. In my Eternal Hunting Grounds, everyone is free, unburdened by the strife here. Those who die in the Hunt down here are worthy enough to join my Hunt in the spirit realm. I respect funerals. I respect those who can fight. I respect those who will bleed to survive. That’s why I take this title seriously and not seriously. Anyways, let’s head home.” as Dracula and Alyx both throw down a smoke bomb and vanish without a sight. 

 

**And. Here. We. Have. It. This, was a very fun story to right. This is the beginning of my story, which I shall label Hellsing Story in agendas. As you can see, Alyx and Dracula are very strong individuals, gifted with Immortality and Rapid Healing. But at the end, you can see the serious and real side of The Grand Hunter/Huntress title. Anyways, I will leave no agenda again to surprise you all. After the next story, there will be an agenda :D.**


	2. The Other Side of the Coin

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in The Eternal Strife! This chapter is going to be a little bit special hehe, since well...We’re going to dive into quite a fun little chapter. This is just a bit of a warning...It will be vulgar. Now, we did leave off with Alyx and Dracula fleeing the scene of the small Irish town and now they’ll be going into the big city. We’re going to see how everyone else fairs in this world! Now, let’s dive into this story at hand!**

 

Dropping down together in California, just a ten miles north of San Diego, Alyx and Dracula are busy walking around, hidden in plain sight. Being powerful entities, they can simply make themselves invisible to humans and humanoids alike. Alyx says “Feels good to be back home. Well, pseudo-home. My home will always be my domain. No one gains access to my Hunting Grounds, unless I invite them.” as Dracula rolled his eyes. He said “Even your Dragon-Human girlfriend Camille?” as Alyx blows his head clean off...Again. He quickly rebuilds his head and says “One day I’m gonna get you back. And I’ll stay quiet.” as Alyx nods. She replies “Camille stays of this. She doesn’t know about me. She only knows me as an exotic dancer.” as Dracula backs off, knowing not to talk more.

 

Before Alyx could say anything else, she sniffed the air and turned around. Just on queue, she saw her long time friend turned rival, Eleanor, or Eli. She looked at the beast elf huntress before her, seeing her 6’6” tall body, being athletically built, all nice and lean. Alyx then looked at the two wolf ears in place of her normal ears, her cat eyes, and her long flowing blue hair. Eli said “If it isn’t the sore cunt who swiped the title of Grand Huntress from me! What are you doing here! And how fucking dare you steal my fucking bounty! You Stunted Fuck!” as Alyx rolls her eyes. She replies “And there’s my favorite Beast Elf. How’ve you been?” as she crosses her arms, smirking.

 

Eli goes on, screeching out how Alyx stole her kill, left her nothing, took all the credit, using every profane word she can think of, as Alyx casually rebuttals everything she says. Curse words go flying, insults rage, as Dracula just looks between the toe, overly glad that when they both argue...All he hears is two cats hissing at each other. Eli says “At least my furry piece of ass knows how to get wild in bed!” as Alyx smirks. Alyx replies “At least my dragon lover doesn’t have to compensate roughness for actual pleasure in bed.” as Dracula covered his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh, but failing horribly. Eli growled loudly as she pounced at Alyx, claws at the ready.

 

In a flash that no one was able to even see, Eli was on the ground, with her sharp claws cut clean off, keeping her fingers safe. Everyone missed what happened, as Alyx was in her combat position, and her scythe out...With herself tossing up the claws from Eli at her. She says “If you had any fucking brains in that hollow skull of yours...You’d realize all this petty fucking insults and blasphemy means nothing. You try to fucking one up me to make me jealous...It won’t work at. ALL. You hunt for Glory. For Fame. Yet you hide behind your petty little veil that all US HUNTERS HAVE. I AM NOT SCARED TO SHOW MYSELF. YET YOU ARE. SO TAKE YOUR SPINELESS LITTLE EGO BACK TO WHERE IT CAME FROM, AND HAVE YOUR MUTT OF A LOVER BURY HER COCK BACK INTO YOUR LOOSE CUNT.” as Eli growled and teleported off.

 

Now noticing him, Alyx looks at Darius and smiles. She says “Hey Darius. How’s my favorite Half Human-Half Lizard Beast doing?” as she inspects him. She looks at the hulking mix of scale, muscle, man, and all. She looks at his scales, black as a starless night, with his legs primarily being arched (werewolf-like, i forgot the term),his arms being scaled too, leaving just his chest has human, but having scales on the outer edges with his neck scaled, and eyes looking like slits. Still having a fair head of gray hair, and standing proud at 8 feet even, he holds his weapon on his back, being a gun-bow. With his gun-bow being a large curved, ornate metallic-like box, the end of it has an extremely large barrel, with the curves of an actual bow.

 

She knows that there is a string within the bow-gun that pulls back with each successive shot and fires a combination of a bullet and arrow, called a Bulrow. She knows that no normal human can hold one without the recoil sending them flying in the opposite direction. Darius replies “Hey Alyxandrys, and I’m doing good. Got some good hunts.” as she nods. She says “Oh you’re gonna love---Can you call off your big tittied girlfriend? I know she’s ready to strike.” as Darius twirls his finger, letting his girlfriend drop down.

 

Next to Darius is Inouye, his Japanese-Harlequin girlfriend. She looks at the all white skeletal face, with long flowing pink hair, small ears, and her traditional, all black armor, with pink etchings, and neon blue eyes. She sighs a bit, knowing that the Harlequin blood within Inouye makes some of her body more sexual...As she looks at the naturally large 44 K cup breasts. Due to the Harlequin DNA in her blood, her body is naturally adapted to having the large breasts, and can move around like she is flat-chested.

 

Alyx bows respectfully to the 6’2” woman, as she returns the bow, letting Alyx also see the massive katana sheathed on her back. Alyx replies “A fine Masamune Inouye. Looks to be...Eight feet long, might I ask to hold it?” as she stands up. Inouye unsheathes the eight foot long blade and offers it to Alyx, as she inspects the blade and holds it. She says “Even weight distribution. Blade sharp enough to cut through scale. Minor serration near the hilt...A fine blade Inouye. Coven worthy if I may say. Here, take my sharpening stone. We both know it’s the best there is.” as Inouye nods, taking the sword back and the all black sharpening stone. Inouye says “Arigato Gozimasu.” and bows again.

 

Alyx replies “Don’t worry about it. And Darius, really teach her to speak up more. She’s half Harlequin. They can learn every language from fucking…” as Darius scratches the back of his head. He replies “We’re uh...Taking it slow...She’s not ready to be penetrated yet.” as Inouye nods. Alyx replies “Right...Yet you love getting a titjob from her naturally massive jugs...Which I am jealous of.” as Darius blushes and the two go off to chase Eli. Alyx laughs, as she looks over at Dracula...Only to find out he has vanished to do...Something. Turning around, she is greeted by the United States Harlequins.

 

She looks at their still prominent skeletal white face, with no eyes at all, only slits where their eyes should be. Still having their diamond-patterned costume, she spots three of them. Seeing that their oversexualized breasts and groins are the only thing covered, just being red white and blue to show their allegiance, one of them says, in a distorted accent between Italian and French, “Grand Huntress... The Coven Members within the United States Government have caught rumors of a Hellhound Alpha in the backwoods. It’s supposedly killed fifteen men, taken twenty women, and consumed at least five children. You are assigned to hunt it and kill it.” as the Harlequins jump off, leaving quickly.

 

Alyx smiled, as she had a very wolfish smile too. She said “Well...Well...Well...A Hellhound Alpha...Oh this will be fun. I’ll have to tell Darius later that Brandon, that son of a bitch, is the mate to Illume, the Legendary Grand Phoenix. A FUCKING MORTAL. IS A FUCKING MATE TO ONE OF THE THREE LEGENDARY BEASTS!” as Alyx busts out laughing...Just as she hears Dracula scream out “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT.” and fly back to Alyx. He says “YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT A FUCKING MORTAL? NOT EVEN A COVEN MEMBER, PRIEST, FATHER, MAIDEN, NUN, ALL THINGS HOLY AND UNHOLY. IS MATES. WITH ILLUME?!?!?” as Alyx nods.

 

Dracula says “Doesn’t that mean he knows about the truth? How the Coven has made everything? How everything exists? Mortals exist with just Hunters and humans hunting beasts. They know nothing about the truth.” as Alyx shrugs. She replies “I’m sure Illume has informed him on everything, but keeping the truth about the Coven and their Hunters on the down low. Dracy, go enjoy a leisurely stroll. I need to go...Convince a Hellhound to join our cause.” which made Dracula groan and promptly shoot Alyx’s head clean off. The headless body looked towards Dracula as sickly black blood began reforming slowly.

 

Dracula watched as the blood formed the head of a werewolf and then splattered everywhere, having Alyx’s head back to normal. He says “And I thought my way was gross. Anyways...You said I can enjoy a leisurely stroll...What’s my limit?” as Alyx thinks. She says “I’d say go for Tier 7. You need to respect your speed and not rely on your brute strength. A good hunter uses speed and strength.”, as Alyx watches Dracula turn from the brutish Romanian knight, to a Romanian Fencer, with light armor and an spiral rapier. He gives her a quick wink and then darts off in an instant.

 

Looking towards the east, looking directly at Kentucky, as she blinks once, twice, thrice, and then appears in the backwoods of Kentucky. Hearing the loud demonic howl, Alyx smiles, following the sound of it, as she crunches the remains of humans, elves, dwarves, gnomes, etc, beneath her feet. She eventually comes across a large cave, where she spots large flaming claw marks, but what caught her attention was the fact that the flames were purple. She smiles “Oh...This is no ordinary Alpha…It’s a Abyssal Hellhound...This makes it sweeter…” as she walks inside the dark cave.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of The Eternal Strife! As you can see, Alyx here has plenty of enemies that are other Coven members. Also, you saw how Beast Blood affects Alyx! Next chapter, we will see the full force of Alyx’s Beast Blood status! Anyways, today is my last final, so after today, everything should be back to normal! Let me get this agenda for you all! Agenda: Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. Abysmal Canine...

**Alright alright, here we are again everyone! We’re back, we’re here to hunt monsters and fuck shit up. We last left off with Alyxandrys Abyssian hunting an Abyssal Hellhound! And as you can now see...There are three categories. There’s Darkborns or Abyssal Born, Fantasy Magic, and then human kind. Humans tend to hunt with guns and usual firearms that have been heavily modified. Fantasy inhabitants use their respective powers (IE magic or steam [dwarves], and the sort), and then Darkborns/Abyssal Borns have unique abilities. Also, I do apologize, as classes have finally started up again, and my posting schedule will be slower again. Anyways, enough of that, and let’s get on with the story!**

 

Walking into the cave, still feeling the crunch of bones beneath her armored feet, Alyx smirks. She says to herself “Quite the beast...So many corpses. I see elven, dwarven, human, hell even some demonic, gnomish, trolls and beastmen bones.” as Alyx thinks to herself. She already hears the sound of claws against stone, and was greeted by a large flaming eye. She wasn’t scared at all, as the Abyssal Hellhound growls, but Alyx could hear it. She heard the hellhound say “Another mortal to feast on...Excellent...Maybe you can put up a real challenge.” and went to pounce. Alyx yawned, and just as the hellhound was about to bite down on Alyx’s head, she gives the hellhound the hardest slap that rivals the mightiest of all slaps, and makes the hellhound roll and tumble.

 

Alyx looks at her hand, as she notices her entire right arm has been broken and dislocated, in which she healed rapidly. The hellhound got up and looked at Alyx, growling angrily, “The Grand Huntress herself.” as Alyx nods. The hellhound continues, “I guess it’s my time to be greeted into your eternal hunting grounds. I will not go down quietly. I will fight.” as Alyx shakes her head. She replies “I am not here to kill you, in fact...I’m here to talk. The Coven wants you dead. The US Government wants you dead. Hell, other Hellhounds want you dead just to take your title. But...I am here for a different reason. If you’ll let me spin my tale.” as she pulls out a chair from nowhere and sits down.

 

(For a size reference...Alyx here is in fact 5’6” even. And the size of this Abyssal Hellhound is the same size as The Great Grey Wolf Sif, from the Dark Souls franchise.) The hellhound stares down at her and then says “I will let you spin your tale.” as Alyx turns into her 6’0” even werewolf self, and crosses her legs. She replies happily, “Well...Unless you want to be hunted down until the end of your days. My offer is simple. I could use a trustworthy steed, companion, and warrior at my side. You’d be armored, you’d be well fed, and if you seek out a mate, The God’s Hand Coven will supply one. And like one of my many descendents. He fought alongside a great wolf, and I intend to follow that.” and waits patiently. (Yes this is a dark souls reference too)

 

The giant hellhound looked at Alyx, seeing the alpha werewolf before her, and contemplated his options. He knew he couldn’t survive alone, and kept thinking, as Alyx turned back to her normal self. The hellhound said “I would be...Protected to the fullest degree?” as Alyx nods. The hellhound continues, “Fed, catered for, proper mates, everything...Just to join the little Coven and be under your wing? No tricks? No nothing?” as Alyx nods once more. She says “You’d be given my pardon, and as the Grand Huntress, my pardon overrules many of the strict guidelines present. And…” as Alyx opens a portal to her personal hunting grounds.

 

“You can either reside in my personal domain, or choose to stay in the Coven’s kennels. Personally, I’d go with my domain. But what do you say, do we have a deal?” Alyx continues on, and waits for a response. The hellhound thinks, and then says “I will accept. What must I do.” which allows Alyx to take out a runic knife, take her glove off and carve a runic symbol into her palm like its nothing. Afterwards, using her black blood, she drips the blood into a rune on the floor, as a large portal opens. She simply gestures for the hellhound to go through and then states “Just don’t attack and wait for me.” as the large beast of purple and black fire and flesh walks through the portal. 

 

Just on queue, Eli, Darius, and Inouye, who all watch as Alyx sends the Abyssal Hellhound through her portal. On queue, Eli yells out “OH COME THE FUCK ON.” as Alyx has the smuggest look on her face. Alyx walks up to the portal, as she promptly looks at Eli, checks her pouches and pulls out her hands...Flipping Eli off on the spot, and then falling through her portal, as it closes. As she falls through portal, viewing the multiple dimensional planes as she thinks of how well she just cock blocked Eli from claiming her new companion. She sees the end of her portal, as she flips through and lands on her feet, caving in the ground as she stands upright.

 

Jackson in the back, who is just a simple custodian, says “You need to work on your superhero landing.” as Alyx sighs. She says “Fuck you too Jackson. Fuck you too.” and walks off, seeing her Hellhound patiently waiting for her. She gestures yet again for the hellhound to follow, as the duo walk together, looking to find Master Anderson. It wasn’t long before Master Anderson turned a corner, looking at the large Hellhound and Alyx standing next to him. Anderson simply said “I’ll allow it. Get ‘em to the armory and get ‘em adorned.” as Alyx thanks Anderson and walks with her new Hellhound.

 

Alyx says “So...Do you have a name? Or do you want to have your own name?” as the Hellhound thinks. He states “I never had a name. You can supply me with one.” which prompts Alyx to begin thinking. Alyx said “How about the name Fenris? A spin of the norse god Fenrir. And spin of the legendary giant molten lava wolf that dwells inside the core of our Earth.” as the Hellhound thinks. He replies “Fenris is a suitable name. It feels like it has power, and I greatly like it.” as Alyx smiles. She says happily, “Well Fenris, I’m gonna point you in the direction of the armory.  Our scholars can communicate with you and can at least allow you to get some proper armor. Go, run off Fenris.” as Fenris runs off, going to the armory.

 

Alyx smiles, seeing she has a job done efficiently and effectively, as her phone buzzes. She quickly reaches into her pocket and checks her notifications. Despite being a fearless huntress who fears nothing, her skin went pale and her heart sank. She had seven missed calls from Camille, her lovely girlfriend. She checked the text messages and had sixty eight, as she quickly jumps through a portal while calling her. The phone rings a few times, as Alyx goes from her 5’6” self with long flowing red hair and a firm tight athletic body, to a 5’3” version, with short blue hair, pink eyes, with wide hips and ass, and small breast, looking more bottom thick than proportionally right. Alyx then falls through the portal, landing outside the studio apartment in the penthouse level of their apartment center. Grabbing her keycard, she swipes the card and opens the door, where Camille is waiting. She looks at her half human half red dragon, with flowing orange hair, red scales on her neck, forearm, and legs, as she is in booty shorts and a crop top, where her stomach is skin, but her sides are also scales. She even takes into consideration Camille’s tail swaying slowly.

 

Camille says “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT MY THICK LITTLE GIRLFRIEND! I COULDN’T CONTACT YOU AT ALL! IT’S BEEN THREE DAYS ALYX!” as Alyx looks down sad, which always makes Camille cave in. Camille walks up to Alyx, being seven feet of pure height, picks Alyx up, and hugs her tightly, keeping her nice and warm thanks to the red dragon part of her. Alyx says “Sorry baby...The strip club manager found a spell that sacrifices sleep for energy, so he made me shake my perfect ass for three days straight. I got lots of pay though, enough to buy that cute two story house, with four bedrooms, three baths, large backyard, the marble driveway...And if I sell my car, I’ll be able to buy it flat out.” as Camille spins around with Alyx in her grasp.

 

She says “Oh you’re the best girlfriend ever Alyx! I’m sorry for yelling! It’s this red dragon side! Always a short temper! How long until you can sell your car?!? Oh I’m so excited that I can just pin my little black hair human to the bed and pleasure her until her legs are shaking!” as Alyx smiles, looking up at Camille. She happily replies “Well...if you’re offering...I can put my car up on Craigslist and then we can have a steamy session in the bedroom.” and gives her a wink. Camille grins widely as she says something in french, which roughly translates to “my beautiful little rose” and walks over to the “bedroom”, still holding Alyx tightly. As she gets carried off, she notices Dracula peaking through a window as she signals for him to fuck off.

 

Dracula slowly turns into his bat form and flies off, as Alyx sighs softly to herself, and gets tossed onto the bed, as thanks to the style of a studio apartment...The bedroom is just a few steps behind a curtain wall, where Camille climbs on top of Alyx and begins kissing her heatedly, even wrapping her tail around Alyx’s waist and legs, keeping her nice and pinned. Alyx squirms cutely, as she looks up at Camille, into her girlfriend’s deep orange eyes, as she feels herself being stripped, on top of watching Camille give herself a very lewd strip tease. Alyx watches Camille’s hands caress her body, play with her breasts, tease her outfit, all of it, as she slides her clothes off slowly and sensually…

 

**And I am going to leave it here everyone hehe. When we next come back...You damn well better believe that we’re going to have some sexy time. I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand though! It was quite a simple chapter with not much going on, but it’s still story. Also, I do humbly apologize for the delay in posts. As stated in the first bold text, I’m back in classes. Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, A Utopia of False Hope, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3 I do apologize for the delay, had some stress related issues and had to put writing on hiatus.**


	4. A Loving Embrace

**Alright everyone! We’re back in the Hellsing Story! We last left off with Alyxandrys or simply Alyx just got back home to her fake life, where she has a lovely half dragon half human hermaphrodite, yes hermaphrodite, girlfriend to have fun with! These next few chapters, 2-3 at most, will simply be small plot/story, but I promise that there will be one chapter where shit really hits the fan! That chapter will of course, being more towards the end of this. Anyways my lovely readers! Let’s put the spoilers on this bold text on pause for now and get on with the story at hand!**

 

Alyx happily watches her half dragoness lover strip down entirely, seeing those large D cup mounds bounce with her top coming off. Alyx bites her lower lip, seeing the large pink areolas too, loving how they look. Next up, Camille gently undid her short shorts, and slide them down, revealing some thick, yet firm and toned thighs, and the best part, the very large bulges in her panties. Alyx licked her lips, seeing the bulges, as Camille gently turned around, showing that plump, firm rear, barely covered by the too panties and slid them down slowly. Alyx smiled widely, seeing that plump labia, puckered hole, and most importantly, the two dragonic shafts, partially erect.    

 

Camille slowly turned around, presenting both large shafts, easily ten inches soft, and both of them being ribbed and pointed for additional pleasure. Alyx gently laid flat on her back, slowly sliding her uniform off, but Camille stopped her with her own tail. Alyx knew what this meant, and just laid flat on her back and waited patiently. Camille then came over and gently put her hands on Alyx’s short shorts, undid the buttons, and then slowly pulled them off. While she took them off, she even took off Alyx’s leggings and saw the cute little red slit of her girlfriend. Camille let out a soft growl, as she lifted Alyx’s top off, and begin kissing and licking down Alyx’s body, making her moan out blissfully. Camille slowly licked down still, teasing Alyx’s nipples, breasts, and once she got to Alyx’s groin, she flicked her warm dragon tongue against Alyx’s slit.

 

Alyx moaned out softly from the flicking of Camille’s dragon tongue, but quickly moaned out loudly and wrapped her legs around Camille’s head, as she had felt the tongue slip into her. Alyx feels the thick dragon tongue slowly caress every inch of her inner walls, and thanks to Camille being a red dragon, she feels the soothing warmth too. All Alyx could do was moan out in pure bliss, loving that warm tongue sliding deep into her, even teasing her cervix, as it swirls around every inch of her inner walls. Alyx was in complete bliss, as she felt all the pleasure and Camille gently grips Alyx’s thighs and continues to lap at Alyx’s slit, loving the taste of it.

 

Alyx was already getting wet quickly, as the thickness, texture, and heat from Camille’s tongue was purely divine to her, as she was tensing up and squirming beneath her. Camille completely loved seeing Alyx squirming and tensing up beneath her and moaning at her mercy. Camille immediately upped the pleasure, driving her tongue deep and swirling it around every inch rapidly. She savored the taste of her human girlfriend, even going as far as giving a playful bite on her folds, which Alyx had grown a fondness too. The bite, and the increased pleasure was breathtaking to Alyx, making her tremble beneath her girlfriend, as her orgasm finally came.

 

Alyx squirts her juices all over Camille’s face, who slowly pulls back and licks her girlfriend’s juices off of her face. That made Camille growl blissfully, as she pulled back, and gently placed both of her shafts down on Alyx’s groin, letting Alyx feel the heat that was produced from them. Camille said lustfully, “So my little blue rose...Do you want both in your slit, one to stroke off, or both in both holes?” and began casually grinding against both of Alyx’s holes. Alyx let out sensual moans, loving the grinding against both of her holes, and took a second to think, despite Camille already knowing the right answer.

 

Just before Alyx could answer...Camile thrusted one shaft into Alyx’s inviting slit and the other into her puckered rear hole, happily thrusting in and out slowly. This made Alyx moan out in loud lust, as she looked down and saw the bulge...And the bulge getting nice and erect at fifteen inches erect and five wide, with a six inch knot at the end. Alyx just moaned out in pure bliss, looking at the moving bulge from Camille’s shaft, as she caressed it tenderly, making Camille growl softly in pleasure. Camille then happily growled in pleasure, loving the caressing from Alyx and leaned up to deeply kiss Alyx.

 

Camille slid her tongue into the kiss and wrapped it around Alyx’s, as she leaned down and gently grasped Alyx by her sides. She firmly thrusted into Alyx, the tip of her shaft kissing firmly against Alyx’s cervix, as she grunted softly, and breathed some smoke out of her nose. Alyx said with a loud moan, “G-G-Go on...I-I’m on that magic babe.” as Camille’s eyes lit up, as she sat up and bounced Alyx on her lap. Thanks to Camille’s girth, and the pointed tip, and the ribbed shaft, Camille was able to fill Alyx’s slit entirely. On top of that, Camille pulled Alyx down, knot and all, even though the knot wasn’t fully formed, but enough to make Alyx bulge out even more. The feeling alone made Alyx moan out loudly and lustfully. Camille began to give deep, slow, forceful thrusts now, thrusting the knot inside of Alyx and pulling it out, as the knot grows slowly with each thrust.

 

From feeling Camille’s knots thrust in and out of her, on top of the full shaft itself, with the ribbed and pointed tip adding even more pleasure to her, all Alyx could do is cry out in pure bliss. She reached down and began tenderly rubbing her own clitoris, as the feeling of being so full, her inner slit being spread wide to accomodate for the knot, all of it was making her close. Alyx cried out in utter bliss, as she couldn’t contain herself anymore. Her own slit erupted with her juices, which coated the shaft in her slit, and then dripped down onto the shaft in her slit. Camille predicted this and pulled her shafts out, so that just the tips were in Alyx’s holes, as Camille felt Alyx’s juices drip down both of her shafts.

 

Camille was happy to see her girlfriend twitching so happily from all the pleasure she gave her. Camille quickly looked down at her shafts, seeing her knots are fully inflated and thrusts hard and fast into Alyx. With that in mind, Camille thrusted right past Alyx’s cervix and into her womb, whilst knotting both Alyx’s rear and slit. This made Alyx cry out in utter bliss, as Camille quickly wrapped her arms around Alyx and held Alyx against her. After knotting Alyx entirely, feeling both of her shafts snuggly inside of Alyx, Camille began tenderly grinding against Alyx, loving the bulge from her own shafts pressing against her. Camille said “Oh my little girlfriend, please say those magic words! Please please please!” as Camille was wagging her tail rapidly and throbbing hard inside of Alyx.

 

Alyx knew exactly what she means by that and says sensually and lustfully, “Go on baby...Flood my baby room with your heated dragon seed...Make my womb your filthy little cum bucket. Stain me with your seed.” as all of that made Camille roar out in complete and utter bliss. From both shafts came heated ropes of thick and incredibly sticky, even heavy, dragonic seed, gushing deep into Alyx’s womb directly, and deep into her rear. Alyx just moaned out in complete and utter bliss, feeling her womb being flooded with so much dragonic seed, slowly expanding her womb and making her stretch out at a casual rate.

 

Camille saw the growing bulge, knowing that there is going to be enough for Alyx’s womb to bulge out, but was secretly edging her lower shaft that was in Alyx’s rear. Camille promptly locked her lips with Camille, as she felt the natural blockage that dragonoids make when edging in her lower shaft come undone. What followed next, with Alyx and Camille tongue wrestling each other, and Camille wrapping her tongue around Alyx, with the two swapping saliva, was purely exciting for Camille. Alyx went wide eyed, as once the blockage broke, what came was the biggest gushing waterfall of dragonic seed. The seed gushed out rapidly, pushing deep into Alyx...And going up her inner workings.

 

She moaned out heatedly into the kiss, but suddenly went wide eyed, as Alyx felt the thick, sticky, warm load travel up her throat and go into Camille’s mouth at a steady rate, keeping the lips locked. Alyx just moaned out in utter bliss, loving it all, loving every second of it, feeling her own cheeks swell, and seeing Camille’s cheeks swell until both of them had puffy cheeks filled with Camille’s own seed. Alyx quickly felt the orgasm finally calm down, as she looked forward, seeing that Camille has yet to swallow any of her own seed, and she still has her own puffy cheeks. Camille gently laid down, with Alyx on top of her, holding her close on top of it all and simply just embraced her lover and girlfriend.

 

Alyx happily embraced Camille too, swapping her own saliva and Camille’s seed between herself and Camille, loving it all, and happily snowballing each other. They both closed their eyes, as they drool the mixed saliva and seed down the edges of their mouths, getting even messier, as Camille felt the knots get undone enough, as she gently pulled Alyx off of her and laid Alyx on her back. Camille, now on top of Alyx, pointed to her mouth, as Alyx opened her mouth, letting Camille see the ropes of saliva and sperm stick all over Alyx’s mouth, as well as seeing the pool of it still inside. Camille gently opened her mouth and drooled the mixed saliva-sperm combination into Alyx’s mouth, while stroking off both of her shafts. Alyx happily took the mixed combination into her mouth, letting it pool even more, as she even reached her feet up, glad she had soft soles, and began stroking Camille off with her feet, even gently curling her toes, loving how kinky they get.

 

Camille even went as far as roared out softly in pure bliss, being overly sensitive from the orgasm and the edging, as she extends her immature wings, too small as she has yet to have a brief metamorphosis to get them to the proper size. Finally, Camille moaned out Alyx’s name in bliss once more, and shot the rest of her load all over Alyx, getting very long ropes of her dragonic seed all over Alyx’s naked body, as she happily laid on top of her lover, wrapping her tail around Alyx. Seeing that her girlfriend was finally spent, Alyx swallows the mouthful she had and smiles, holding Camille close too and said “Well my love...I’ll sell my car in the morning, then we can buy the house, does that sound good?” as Camille gently holds Alyx’s hand and nods. She replies “That sounds perfect…” and slowly falls to sleep, holding her girlfriend tightly, and having the dragon possessive quality. While Camille sleeps, Alyx smiles, as she gently puts a spectral finger to Camille’s head, wanting to tease her in her dream state…

 

**I am so humbly, deeply, terribly sorry everyone! I am coming up on the last week of my semester and on top of my work schedule, I have just been overly busy! I hope this chapter makes up for the large gap between posts! Again I am terribly sorry for the delay and I do hope you all understand! Here is the agenda for my lovely readers! Agenda: Seafaring Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Blazing Ties, Curseborn Story, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
